


Queer Peers

by dip_the_pip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Closeted Phil Lester, M/M, abuse mention, dan howell is older than phil, drug mention, phils lowkey still a youtuber tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/dip_the_pip
Summary: Phil wants to volunteer, he wants to help people out who are just like him. His parents just want him to be able to make money. He manages to get a job, but deep in his heart, he still wants to be a volunteer for the local LGBTQ+ group called Queer Peers, where Daniel Howell is one of the founders.





	Queer Peers

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in like. January. finally found it again and worked on it, lets hope i dont forget about it again lmao

Phil looks the small community centre-like building up and down before walking inside. It seems even smaller on the inside, but cozy. There are a few couches off to the side occupied by students on their laptops and reading books.

There’s also a reception desk with a girl who doesn’t look much younger than Phil. Her hair is short with the tips dyed a deep purple, and more piercings that Phil can count in the moment. She looks up at him as he approaches and smiles kindly.

“Hey, I’m Jules. Welcome to Queer Peers, how can I help you?” Phil glances at her name tag, also seeing ‘(She/Her)’ underneath her name.

“Hi, uh, I saw an ad in the paper abo-”

“You wanna volunteer? Perfect!” Jules quickly pushes away from the desk on her wheelie chair and rolls to a filing cabinet. She opens the bottom drawer and pulls out a few papers. “Have you been involved with QP before?”

“Uh, no, no I haven’t.” Phil’s fingers fidget together, and he can feel his palms starting to get clammy. “I’ve heard a lot of great things though.”

“QP is awesome. You’re gonna love it. You can sit around and fill out the papers here and possibly meet with a supervisor today and start your involvement, or you can take it home and consider it. There’s no rush. Except there kind of is. We’re desperate for volunteers.” Jules giggles nervously at her own rambling before handing over the papers to Phil.

Phil lets his eyes skim over the papers handed to him. “I actually need to run a few more errands, could I drop in tomorrow?”

Jules smile falters for a moment before she nods. “Of course.” She digs around on the desk for a moment before handing Phil a card. “If you have any questions or want to set up an appointment to talk about volunteering, you can email any of the supervisors on this card.”

“Thank you so much. Hopefully I’ll see you again soon.” Phil says politely before turning to leave the building.

“Have a good day!”

-

The door slams shut behind him as he kicks off his shoes into the messy pile of shoes. “Mum, I’m home!” He calls out, walking through the household and back to the kitchen where his parents are chopping up veggies together.

“Hello, darling. Drop off your CV at some places?” His mum asks, looking up at him from where she’s chopping some peppers.

Phil goes and sits on the counter, leaning his head against the cupboard. “Yeah. Looked into some volunteering places too.”

“Oh love, don’t waste your time there. You need the money.”

Phil sighs softly, closing his eyes. “Yeah, I know mum. But I have my savings, and some of these places really need help.”

His mum turns to him, raising an eyebrow and chuckling. “Take care of yourself and your bank account, and then you can help others. You can’t survive on your kindness forever, Phil.” She turns back around, shaking her head slightly and going back to chopping veggies.

He hops off the counter and heads upstairs to his bedroom.

“Dinner in twenty!”

“Yeah!” he calls back as he runs up the stairs, skipping steps. He closes his bedroom door behind him and grabs his laptop. He sets up his music and is about to start a wiki-spiral when an email pops up on his phone. He sighs heavily and picks it up, unlocking his phone and reading the email for a job interview at a small coffee shop. He glances at his backpack that is holding the volunteer papers before deciding that his mum his right. He needs money more than he needs to help people.

Phil replies to the email and sets up an interview time the next day.

-

A few weeks pass at Phil’s new job. He’s enjoying it, the staff is nice enough, the hours aren’t horrendous, and he’s making enough money to keep his parents off his back. Every day he glances at the volunteer papers that he hasn’t even begun to fill out. He wants to, god does he want to, but he knows his mum would bite his head off. He wants to so badly though. Something deep inside him is telling him to apply, like a need that cannot be fulfilled until the papers are filled out and returned back to the pretty receptionist.

He sits at his desk and grabs a pen. He begins to fill out the sheets the best to his ability. His volunteer work is limited, but he hopes it’s enough to get him in.

The next day he drops his papers off at the Queer Peers centre on his way to work with a quick smile to Jules.

That night he has an email from Queer Peers waiting for him, asking if he’d be able to meet with a supervisor during the week. Phil sets up an appointment for the next day during his break before he heads to sleep for the night.

-

Phil’s struggling to untie his apron at work at the beginning of his break. “Annie, I’m running out quickly!”

Annie smiles at him, her dark curls falling over her shoulders as she pulls off her hair net for her own break. “Where are you heading out to, darling?” She said softly in her smooth accent. It wasn’t too much different from his own accent, but it was obvious she was from the south. She was his manager, and they had clicked since his first shift when she immediately took the 6’2 man-child under her wing and taught him the way around the busy coffee shop.

“It’s just an interview-”

“Bitch what the hell you’re leaving us already?” Annie gasps, shoving his shoulder as she takes a sip of the cappuccino she made for herself.

“No, no,” He laughs, feeling warmth in his chest at the fact that he was already being so welcomed at his new job. “It’s just a volunteer job, I kind of just want to help out.”

“Wow, didn’t see you at the volunteering type. What’s it for?”

“Oh uh…just an animal shelter.” He lies.

“Oh my gosh, that’s so sweet! Go, go. I’ll extend your break, just might make you stay later to help close up.”

“You’re the best Annie,” Phil smiles, squeezing her shoulder. “I’ll try and be fast,”

“I know I’m the best. Good luck!” She says as Phil quickly grabs his wallet and phone from his locker. He waves to her once more before speed-walking to the community centre.

He walks in, his hands getting shakier the closer he gets to the front desk where he sees Jules sitting, typing away on her computer. She looks up when she sees him approach her.

“You came!” She says happily, picking up her desk phone and dialling a number.

“Yeah, sorry for being a few minutes late, I was a little busy.”

She talks softly into the phone before hanging up and smiling at him. “It’s okay! Daniel will be out soon. You can go wait on one of the couches until I call you!”

Phil nods and smiles before going to sit on one of the worn-in couches. He pulls out his phone, replying to a text from his mum that work was going well and that he wasn’t going to be home for dinner, and to please leave him a plate of food for when he got home.

Luckily, only a few minutes pass before he hears his name called by Jules. He gets up and walks back to her desk. “Daniel is ready, he’s in room 117 which is down that hallway and will be on your right.” She explains, motioning to a door leading to a hallway.

Phil thanks her before taking a deep breath and heading over to the door, making his way down the hallway.

He stops outside of 117, staring at it for a few moments. There were stickers and notes all over his door, small drawings of a smiley face and curly brown hair. There were rainbow stickers from corporations that he probably got from pride parades, and in the middle of his door was “Daniel Howell (He/Him)”.

Phil knocks and immediately hears a ‘come in,’ from the other side of the door. He walks in and closes the door behind him. The inside of the office is so different compared to the bright colours covering his door. The man is sitting behind a sleek black desk, in a comfortable looking and pristinely white chair. The other furniture and decorations are all dark too, varying in dark shades and greys.

“Phil Lester?” The man asks, reaching across the desk to shake his hand. Phil nods, shaking his hand before sitting in the chair across from his desk.

“That’s me!” He says, smiling.

“I’m Dan, it’s great to meet you. Have you been involved with QP before?” Phil chuckles, shaking his head.

“No. Heard about it in the newspaper and then did a bit of research into it. You guys do great work here, and I really wish I had something like this when I was younger…”

Dan smiles sympathetically. “I do too. Which is why I start Queer Peers. LGBT kids and teens and young teens need a safe space.”

“Wow, wait you started this place?”

Dan chuckles, shrugging a bit. “With a few friends, but yes. I’m one of the founders. May I ask how old you are?”

“23.”

“Finished Uni?”

“Yeah, finished last spring,” He smiles, nodding a little.

“Phil, you know…this isn’t a paid position, right?”

Phil nods again, sitting up a bit straighter. “I know. I’m aware. I just…I really want to help,”

Dan leans back in his chair. “Don’t feel like you have to answer, but may I ask how you identify?”

“I’m gay. Capital-G gay.”

Dan lets out a snort, a dimple on his cheek indenting as he scribbles something on a notepad. “Pronouns?”

“Oh, just he and him, I guess?”

Dan nods and jots that down too. “Honestly, you seem like you’d be a great addition to the team. I looked over your application, and your references only had great things to say.” Phil exhales, being so glad that he had used PJ and Ian. “Obviously you don’t have to give me your answer today-”

Phil doesn’t know what overcomes him, maybe it’s his coffee coloured eyes, or the kind smile, but he leans forward and interrupts the man speaking. “Yes. I want to. I would love to join, actually.”

Dan chuckles, nodding. “Perfect. Obviously, we aren’t going to ask too much of you at first. We have a few workshops for new volunteers, I’ll email you the dates tonight. They aren’t mandatory, but it gives you a chance to get to know some of the other volunteers and the different ways you can help out. I’m guessing you looked at the services we offer?”

“Uh, briefly,” Phil mumbles, cheek pinkening. He really hadn’t, but he doesn’t want Dan to already regret bringing him onto the team.

“There’s a full list on the website, but basically it’s all just support. We have a few trained counsellors, but we also offer ‘QP support’ for if someone just needs to talk. Sometimes a kid wants to ask questions about their gender identity or sexuality, sometimes they just want a friend to listen, basically the QP support is for non-emergencies. We also support students in school with tutoring, and we have ice breaker nights, and movie nights, and games nights.”

“So, I’d help out with those?”

“Pretty much. Just making sure everyone is safe and comfortable, keeping games running, making sure everyone’s being included and listened to. You won’t be alone, of course. But even during group events, you and whoever else is there volunteering with you, are the supports. You’re who the kids and teens can come to when they need you. It’s mostly just fun, but sometimes things can get a little heavy. It isn’t your position to handle and deal with a big issue if it’s brought to you. You aren’t trained or qualified enough, but it’s your job to figure out what you need to do to help them, whether it’s making them an appointment with our counsellors or contacting one of the supervisors for advice. Basically, don’t leave them alone. Some of the kids here…they go through some rough shit. Bullying, physical abuse, verbal abuse, drug and alcohol abuse, and a million other issues. We can’t send them away on their own. Sometimes the police need to be contacted, or child services. Sometimes QP is all they have.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize how much you guys did. It’s actually really impressive.”

Dan shrugs a bit, smiling. “We want this to be a fun place for queer people, but also a safe place. Some people just use our services to make friends, while for some people, Queer Peers is all the support and love they have.”

“That’s really heartbreaking,”

“Which is why QP is so important. Unfortunately, companies and sponsors don’t realize that. We only get money from donations and when we do fundraising nights.” Dan offers him a small smile before his desk phone starts ringing. He answers it and quickly lets them know he’ll be able to talk in a moment and puts them on hold.

“Sorry for ending this quite abruptly,” Dan says, “But I’ll email you about training sessions and our event nights. Friday night is the only mandatory meeting for the new volunteers. You’ll get your name tags and a volunteer shirt. We’ll walk through tracking volunteer hours and other things we offer that night.”

Phil reaches across to shake his hand before standing up. “I can’t wait. Thank you so much, Mr. Howell.”

“Please, call me Dan. I can’t wait for you to join the team!”

Phil feels a small flutter in his stomach as he feels Dan squeeze his hand in return. “Thanks, Dan,” He says softly before heading out.

Jules stops him on his way out, grinning. “How did it go?”

Phil smiles, scratching the back of his neck. “Really great, I think? I got the volunteer job!”

“Oh my gosh, really? That’s great! A little crazy, too. Most of the volunteers have had to come back in for a second interview.”

“Well let’s hope it’s a good thing that he offered it to me on the spot,” Phil chuckles nervously, glancing around the centre, seeing a few people in dark blue volunteer shirts scattered around, some wandering around between the different groups while a few are sat on the couches talking with some of the kids.

He feels a sense of comfort being here, a sense of belonging.

He says a quick goodbye to Jules before heading back to work. He rushes in and throws his phone and wallet in his locker and puts his apron back on before Annie appears behind him, tsk-ing softly.

“You’re so lucky I’m the greatest manager on this damn team. You’re on cash, once your shift is done, I’m gonna have you clean the restrooms and then you can head out. How did it go?”

Phil nods, putting his hairnet on and smiling at the shorter woman. “Really great. Got to meet with one of the founders for the interview,” Phil feels his cheeks warm with a blush as he thinks again about Dan’s huge hand shaking his own, his dark beautiful eyes, the warmth he naturally gave off while being in his presence.

“She must’ve been pretty great, given how you sorta trailed off there. Go think about her while making money for the job that employs you,” she teases, smacking his arm and pulling off her hairnet.

“Weren’t you going on break when I left?”

“Mind your own business, Lester,” She sticks her tongue out at him before heading into the back office and closing the door as he goes to the front cash register to finish out his shift.

-

He arrives home later than usual, and the only light left on is a soft yellow lamp in the livingroom where his mum is flipping through a magazine. “What are you doing up? It’s late,” He comments as he walks into the kitchen to warm himself up a plate of dinner.

“Needed to make sure my baby got home safe. Why are you so late tonight? I thought you were finished at 7.”

“Short staffed, Annie asked me to hang around and help her out.”

His mum smiles and nods, sipping her tea. “I raised such a good boy. Still enjoying the job?”

Phil shrugs, popping a plate of lasagne in the microwave and leaning against the counter and facing his mum. “It pays, so I guess I can’t complain.”

“I know it isn’t ideal, dear, but you can’t stay cooped up in your room all day making those silly videos.”

“I know mum,” He mumbles, turning and adding more time to his food in the microwave, “But like, it is possible to make money from those videos, you know? Lots of people have started getting advertisements on their videos so they can actually make money…”

“Just because it works out for some people, doesn’t mean it works out for all people. You can’t put your time and effort into something that isn’t going to make you money. It’s just like when you wanted to be a volunteer a few weeks ago, it may be fun and it may be doing some good, but in the end, it doesn’t pay the bills. It’s a hobby, not a career.”

Phil rolls his eyes and lets out a frustrated sigh before taking his food out of the microwave and grabbing himself a fork. “I know, I know. It’s fine.” He mumbles. “I’m going to eat up in my room,”

“I’m going to head to sleep. Come give your old mum a hug,”

Phil sets his plate down and goes to hug her. As much as she may frustrate him sometimes, he still loves her deeply. He’ll always be a mama’s boy. He says a quick goodnight before grabbing his food and going up to his room. Phil sets his steaming plate on his desk and starts up his laptop before changing into TMNT pyjama pants. He sits down and logs onto his laptop before beginning to cut off bite-sized pieces of lasagne, not waiting for it to cool before he starts eating.

He logs into his email and is happy when he sees two emails from Queer Peers, one from a general QP email and one directly from Dan’s Queer Peers email.

He marks the workshops that interest him on the calendar on his phone before he opens the email from Dan. It’s a short message saying welcome to the team and that he’s excited to work alongside the new volunteers, but at the bottom of the email below his signature, is another note. 

_PS. If you need anything at all or have any questions, text me! :)_

With his cell number below it.

Realistically, Phil knows he probably sent his number to all the new volunteers, but a little piece inside him hopes that Dan chose him specifically.

He adds Dan’s number to his phone, just in case, before setting up his friend PJ’s new video on YouTube before continuing to eat his late dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @dip-the-pip  
idk if there'll be more chapters or not, if there's a positive response to this i might continue!


End file.
